Quick Bar
The Quick Bar is an actions strip that's located on the top left-hand side of the screen with a drop-down action menu. It is there to help you access all the actions your avatar can do in a quick and easy way. If you are currently performing a action you can see this in the last slot. This basically shows the action you are performing. Clicking on this currently performing slot, usually cancels the action you are performing, with the exception of sitting, which is canceled by redoing the action instead. There are 10 rows of 10 slots which you can customize with your favorite dance moves, sex actions, emotions and much more. Scroll between rows using the or buttons. While your mouse pointer is in the game (not in the Chat panel, you can press numbers 1 to 0 to perform the action without having to click into the Quick Bar. Quick Bar actions can also be performed in the chat panel by typing in the correct emote for the specific move instead of clicking them via the Quick Bar. Check out the video tutorial for a quick overview of the Quick Bar. =Using the Quick Bar= You can enable an action by moving your mouse over it and clicking the action icon. This will start the action you have clicked one. You can also trigger these buttons in the quickbar by pressing the number 1 to 0 on your keyboard or numpad. You can cancel the action simply by pressing the same number again. The autoplay and repeat buttons only appear once you are located on an appropriate dance floor. Autoplay Autoplay allows you to cycle through all ten actions in your current Quick Bar view if they are eligible. This is useful for activities like dancing. To use autoplay, click the button to the right of your Quick Bar. This is only possible when you are on a dance floor. You can see that autoplay is enabled because the arrow icon is highlighted yellow. Repeat Repeat allows you to repeat an action without having to click it over and over. To use the repeat function, press the infinity button on the right-hand side of the Quick Bar. This is only possible when you are doing a repeatable action. You can see that repeat is enabled because the infinity icon is highlighted yellow. =Editing the Quick Bar= Add Actions to the Quick Bar # Click the List icon on the far-left of the Quick Bar. # Click the + sign to expand categories # Click and hold an action to pick it up, and drag it to an empty quick bar slot # Release the action to place it in the slot. Alternatively you can drag icons from the Actions list to your Quick Bar. Click the name of the action, then hold and drag the icon to an empty slot on your quick bar. This method is mostly used when certain icons are not listed in the normal menu for Quick Bar items. This method has some downsides, as some icons will disappear after relogging in and out and need to be re-added each time you login. Nothe that some moves cannot be put on repeat or autoplay in the Quick Bar. Remove Actions from the Quick Bar # Click the List icon on the far-left of the Quick Bar. # Click and hold an action to pick it up, then drag and drop it onto your game screen. Replace Actions in the Quick Bar # Drag and drop your new action to the occupied Quick Bar slot you’d like to replace # Drag the action away from the Quick Bar and left click to release it. Access More Slots Use the and buttons on the left of the Quick Bar to toggle through the available slot-set rows. There are 10 slot-sets containing 10 slots total for a total of 100 slots. Each slot-set rows has a number ranging from to . =Edit Menu= Actions Sex Actions Standing Sex Standing Sex SexPose Bondage Suspended Threeway Sex Category:User Interface